tahfandomcom-20200213-history
Entities of Time
The Entities of Time are quite possibly the strongest force in the universe (1A) they are able to create multiple time lines, time rifts, time locks and much more. Origins The Entities of time are a Chrono-fixed type of creatures (meaning that they see all events, live through all time lines) they were born by the big bang (or what ever made the universe) how strong or how they act depends on the universe (like 21A has no Entities of time but humans who have time powers). Powers Entities of time have full mastery and control over time, they exist in all time lines and are not affected by anything that isn't Pure Dark Time (PTD) the list given is from SuperPower wikia. The powers of the Entities of time are: * Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. ** Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed. ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping *** Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. ** Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: *** Repair damaged objects. *** Replay Effect *** Resurrect the dead. *** Temporal Healing *** Temporal Inversion *** Temporal Reload *** Temporal Restarting *** Time Frame Creation ** Time Travel *** Remote Time Travel * Accelerated Probability * Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: ** Move the effects of time elsewhere. ** Slow or stop effects of time. ** Reduce things to dust. ** Time Theft * Parachronal Cognition * Parachronal Manipulation * Perceive both past and future. ** Alternate Future Display ** Chrono Vision ** Omnichronal Perception ** Temporal Awareness ** Perceive the history of objects. * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Duplication * Temporal Erasure * Temporal Exchange * Temporal Interaction * Temporal Intuition * Temporal Isolation * Temporal Matter Selection * Temporal Phase Manipulation * Temporal Protection * Temporal Trapping * Time Attacks * Time Compression ** Chronokinetic Constructs * Time Energy Generation * Time Energy Manipulation * Time Field Projection * Time Fusion * Time Portal Creation ** Time-Window Alteration * Timed Events * Timestream Shift due being made out of the universe's time lines they have accesses to all forms of time. * Dark Time Manipulation * Event Manipulation - manipulating time through the use of events that effect time. * Psychic Time Manipulation * Pure Time Manipulation * Time Embodiment * Time Magic Due to being infinite and have complete immortalility (only able to be killed by something higher than themselves) they have the powers / skills of: * Infinite Knowledge * Infinite Experience Twelve Pillars of Time There are twelve orders of time, with eight sections that contain twelve orders each. Orders of time A order of time is directly controlled by a Lord of time there are twelve main orders of time. * One: * Two: * Three * Four: * Five: * Six: * Seven: * Eight: * Nine * Ten: * Eleven: * Twelve: Sections of time Sections of time are major orders of time controlled by a Entity of time. Each section of time controls what they are named, seconds control the seconds of the universe and protect and help other sections. * Seconds: Seconds of time have the weakest time users, this is where everyone begins, The job of the Seconds is to protect the present of reality having largest number of users of time they can send wave after wave to contain a time paradox. This section usually assist other orders and sections with their tasks to allow their users gain experience in the field and grow in strength. * Minutes: Minutes is the same as seconds apart from stronger time users who protect the past and present, they have the second largest amount of time users, as well as having much more items of time. * Hours: Often the hoarders of knowledge seekers Hours know that time is fast and try to learn everything they can, often having scholars in their ranks they are a Non combat Section, often keeping the universe safe with the knowledge that the technology no matter how evil or useless will be safe and remembered. * Days: The protectors of the Time verse, they stand guard, wait, repel invasions from other dimensions often having the greatest deeds of legends, they have quite a large amount of time users due to their job. * Weeks: The invaders of the Time verse often going into different dimensions that threaten the Time verse, killing all life in the dimension, they are the most aggressive and hostile. their numbers while the lowest are very elite. * Months: The thieves of time they steal everything from different universes and dimensions and give them to Hours order to learn more, they also steal Life time to give life to the dead members of their sections. * Years: The Builders of time, building creations, defences, homes i * Time